Newest member of the Harte's
by TroubleMaker1397
Summary: Fluffy One-shot. Newest member of the Harte's arrive to complete the family. Elvis is not dead.


The tiny bundle on her chest sighed in contentment as she stroked his delicate baby head gently with the back of her hand. She looked beside her to the sleeping man, slouching in the armchair uncomfortably, and smiled as he let out a similar sigh to his offspring. She analysed him intently, taking in all his handsome features with appreciative eyes. No matter what happened over the years and all the bumps and hurdles they overcome they finally made it to a blissful place, only improved by the birth of their first child together.

The soft whimper of her son stole her attention away from her soulmate and unfortunately woke said soulmate.

Elvis immediately became alert and suppressed a groan when he felt his back ache from sleeping in the chair. He quickly drew his attention to the bed and two of the most important people in his life. He couldn't draw his eyes away from his radiant wife and beautiful son. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she had on her cosy baby pink pyjamas but that didn't stop her being the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, even after giving birth just 5 hours ago.

"Morning babe." Elvis whispers when she catches him watching her with dark whiskey eyes. Elvis gets up from the chair and leans over the bed to capture his wife's lips. When they pull back all they can do is look into each other's eyes with pure happiness and joy. Their son shifts again in her hold and she gently strokes his back, soothing the new-born instantly. Elvis immediately draws his attention to his son and kneels down to look at his scrunched-up face while softly stroking his tiny hand between his forefinger and thumb.

"He's handsome, just like his daddy." Georgie comments while looking in aw at the special father-son bonding between her two favourite guys. Elvis tears his eyes away from his sleepy son and grins at Georgie with the lovable rogue look that first drew her in to this maverick of a soldier.

"You did so well Georgie, I'm proud of you and in aw that we finally can hold our little cadet in our arms." Elvis spilled out before kissing her forehead lovingly, trying to express his gratitude without blubbering and crying all over the place.

"I love you." Georgie expressed with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Elvis took a hold of her face with both hands and wiped away the few rogue tears that escaped with his thumbs. They leaned their heads in toward each other and rested their noses together.

"I love you and our son more than anything in this world." Elvis declared while letting a lone tear drop from his eye. Georgie quickly wiped it away gently and then moved her hand to stroke the hairs on the back of his neck. They slowly leaned in for a more intimate kiss. All the emotions of the day and night of Georgie being in labour and the eventual birth of their son catching up with them as they tried to express to the other how much love and gratitude they feel for their soulmate. The whimper of their 5-hour old baby breaks their kiss reluctantly. They both turn to see their son fussing in his sleep.

"I think our little prince could use a cuddle from daddy." Georgie whispers lovingly, watching Elvis not taking his eyes off his tiny son. Elvis looked at her with an uncertain smile before carefully manoeuvring their son from one set of arms to another, successfully not waking the baby in the process. Georgie watched from her bed as her husband cradled their tiny baby in his big strong arms and couldn't help but take a few pictures on her mobile without Elvis knowing, he was too entranced with his son.

"He's the spitting image of you," Georgie quietly announced as she laid back in the bed, still very sore from pushing the invader out of her body. Elvis glanced up from his son and grinned at Georgie mischievously.

"I have my work cut out for me if he is anything like you." Georgie joked while taking in the beautiful view of her precious family.

"Don't act like your innocent George. I remember you going rogue on more than one occasion," Elvis said with a smile, obviously reminiscing the memories they shared of their rebel behaviour.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Georgie joked, running her hand down her face with a serene smile.

"Maybe, ask me again after our 3 other kids make an appearance." Elvis smirked. Georgie rolled her eyes and huffed while leaning her head back on her pillow again.

They both heard a knock at the door and their heads lifted up expectantly. Georgie tried to lift herself up into a sitting position but winced when she moved a bit too fast. Elvis catching her wince, carefully placed his son in the bassinet before helping his wife lean up against the pillow and then sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Come in!" Georgie said just loud enough for the people behind the door to hear.

They were not surprised to see Molly and Charles behind the door with gift bags and a balloon. The new-born's parents quickly indicated that the baby was sleeping with a finger to the lips before the new couple made their way to the bed to wrap their friends up in hugs and cheek kisses.

"Congratulations!" Molly whispered excitedly with a giant smile.

"I can't believe you only gave birth 5 hours ago George! You look like your back to normal minus the bump." Molly voiced her thoughts incredulously.

"You look great Georgie." Charles voiced in with a friendly smile for his best friends' wife.

"Doesn't she just? All ready for the next 3." Elvis joked while wrapping an arm around her neck before kissing her head lovingly. Georgie rolled her eyes at him before thumping him in the arm for his running joke. She would love 3 more children with Elvis but after giving birth not long ago the joke was not that funny at the moment.

"Jesus give her a breather Elvis!" Molly rolled her eyes before drawing her eyes over to the bassinet and the newest member of the Harte family.

"Oh god, he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. May I?" Molly asked next to the bassinet, staring at the precious bundle.

"Go ahead." Georgie said, snuggling up to Elvis who was now lying on the bed beside her.

"Adorable you say? George says that he's the spitting image of me, so you must find me adorable too." Elvis cheekily smiled at his son in his Aunt Molly's arms. He could feel Georgie trying to supress a giggle as Molly turned around to frowning at him while cradling the baby in her arms. Charles stepped behind Molly to get a good look at his nephew and was not surprised with the startling resemblance he has to his father. Dark wispy hair, an olive skin tone and despite his eyes being shut he knew that he would have inherited either of his parents' dark eyes.

"He may be the spitting image of you, but I so hope he has Georgie's personality." Molly announced before passing the dozing boy to his uncle Charles arms.

Georgie and Elvis were grinning tired smiles as they watched their precious boy be cradled in the arms of the most important people in their lives.

"Would you like to know his name?" Georgie asked while watching her battle-hardened commander melt into a puddle of goo at his nephew. Georgie and Elvis shared a quick secret grin before turning back to see their son's aunt and uncle nod in anticipation.

"We've named him Luca Charles Harte." Georgie announced softly while squeezing Elvis' arm that was wrapped round her waist in a loving embrace.

Charles and Molly immediately looking at the couple on the bed in shock.

"You named him after…" Charles trailed off stunned. Elvis and Georgie both grinned at leaving their friend speechless.

"Of course we named him after you, you're my best friend." Elvis exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"And you are more than just my commanding officer Charles." Georgie added softly while squeezing Elvis' hand in happiness. Charles eyes watered a bit at the thoughtfulness of his two closest friends. Molly saw this and came to give him a reassuring squeeze on the arm since he was still carrying little Luca in his arms.

"And while we are in the moment of sharing we would like it if you two would be his godparents." Elvis announced.

"We cannot think of two people more capable of looking after our little boy if god forbid something were to happen to Elvis and I." Georgie softly explained while tensing up at the thought that they could be taken away from their boy forever. Elvis sensing this gave her a reassuring squeeze with his arm. He knew that her biggest fear for so long was losing him but now that they have a child it would be unimaginable for either of them to not be able to raise their child with the other present.

"We'd be honoured." Molly declared for the both of them, tears filling her eyes at the heartfelt scene. Molly walked over to give Georgie another hug while the tears threatened to fall.

"Don't get me going Molls, my hormones are still out of whack." Georgie announced with a watery chuckle, her voice thick with emotion.

The girls took a moment to regain their composure and Georgie stifled a yawn behind her mouth.

"We better let you guys get some rest, you've got a long few months ahead of you with a baby." Charles said after seeing Georgie's muffled yawn. He passed his godson to Georgie's waiting arms and stepped back to let them have some space.

"Take care Georgie." Molly said while carefully hugging her again, being mindful of the baby in her arms.

"And you," Molly pointing at Elvis to get his attention, which it undoubtably did.

"Look after them, alright?" Molly sternly told him. Not that he needed telling. Elvis looked serious as he squeezed his wife and son closer to him.

"I will, you can count on me Molls." Elvis replied, giving Georgie a kiss on the head.

"I know I can." Molly's face relaxed at the notion that Elvis would look after her best friend and godchild. She could never doubt his love and protectiveness of Georgie even after the whole disaster of their first engagement. Elvis has loved Georgie from the very first time he saw her, and she knew without a doubt that he would love her to his very last. It reassured her that her best friend was in the very best possible hands. And the adoration and love he shows his son is unrivalled.

"We'll visit again soon, once you've settled him at home." Charles announced before ushering his wife out the door after their goodbyes were said.

"I'll put him back in his bassinet, you're knackered." Elvis said while carefully picking up his son from his wife's loving arms.

"Mmm come nap with me." Georgie sleepily demanded, her tiredness finally catching up with her. Elvis lovingly lowered his son down in the bassinet and softly pressed a kiss to his forehead before quietly making his way back over to the bed that his wife was waiting for him on. Georgie moved to one side to allow Elvis some room to lay down. The moment he was down, Georgie rolled into his warm embrace and he entwined her tiny delicate hand in his as a reassurance that she was by his side.

That was the way the nurse found them 1 hour later.

 **Hi Everyone! so that was my first time writing Georgie and Elvis from Our Girl! I will deny it to the day I die that Elvis is dead. Watch this space because I have a few new ideas for a multiple chapter story relating to Elvis and Georgie.**

 **Leave a review to let me know that you like it**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
